El Primer Beso
by Alwin
Summary: Sirius Black, el comienzo de su último año en Hogwarts y una reprimenda de la profesora McGonagall. Todo unido puede ser una mala combinación, sobre todo si a la ecuación le sumamos una discusión con cierta pelirroja de mal carácter...


**El Primer Beso**

**Sirius Black, el comienzo de su último curso en Hogwarts y una inesperada reprimenda por parte de la profesora McGonagall. Todo unido en un mismo día puede ser una mala combinación, sobre todo si a la ecuación le sumamos una discusión con cierta pelirroja de mal carácter... **

La idea de este oneshot surgió a raíz del capítulo 16 de mi fic "Otra Oportunidad", un recuerdo de adolescencia que un Sirius adulto creía ya muerto y enterrado. A pesar que de "Otra Oportunidad" saqué esta loca idea, este relato se puede leer perfectamente por separado, aunque vaya a incluir en breve parte de esta historia en el capítulo 25.

Espero que os guste ;)

_Hogwarts, Gran Comedor. 1 de Septiembre de 1977. 09:00 pm_

- ¡Por fin! ¡Me muero de hambre! -exclamó Sirius cuando, acompañado de sus inseparables amigos, entró en el Gran Comedor para el Banquete de Bienvenida de comienzo de curso.

De un brinco tomó asiento en la mesa de Gryffindor y cogió el tenedor y el cuchillo, mirando con expectación a que la comida apareciese por arte de magia en las bandejas aún vacías.

- ¡Vamos! ¡Daros prisa! -apremió a sus amigos. Cuanto antes estuviese el alumnado en su lugar, antes empezaría el banquete.

El primero en llegar a su lado fue Peter, que estaba tan hambriento como él. Remus suspiró con infinita paciencia y James sonrió con indulgencia. Sirius no tenía remedio.

- No sé para qué tanta prisa, Canuto -comentó-. Aún tendremos que esperar por la cena.

- ¿Eh?

- La Ceremonia de Selección ¿recuerdas? -explicó Remus, tomando asiento frente a él, al lado de Colagusano.

Sirius gimió y se golpeó la cabeza rítmicamente contra la mesa.

- Espero que se den prisa -masculló entre dientes.

Una melena pelirroja pasó junto a Remus y Peter.

- ¡Hola Evans! -saludó James, muy animado por la visión del objeto de su amor incondicional...

- ¡Piérdete, Potter! -...obviamente no correspondido.

- Yo también me alegro de verte, Lily -respondió él con una radiante sonrisa. La chica lo fulminó con la mirada y continuó su camino a paso ligero-. Está loquita por mis huesos... -comentó con optimismo, volviendo la atención a sus amigos, que lo miraron con expresión escéptica.

Cuando al fin el alumnado llenó el Gran Comedor hizo su entrada la profesora McGonagall, seguida por el grupo de alumnos de primero. James y Sirius no pudieron evitar bromear sobre lo pequeños que se veían en comparación con ellos, que ya cursaban su último curso.

- No te quemes tanto, Cornamenta -intervino Remus con una maliciosa sonrisa-, que estos miden tres palmos más que tú cuando tenías su edad.

Sirius rompió en carcajadas ante el ocurrente comentario del licántropo, ganándose una colleja por parte de su mejor amigo.

En unos minutos (que a Sirius le parecieron eternos) finalizó la Selección y el profesor Dumbledore se puso en pie para dar la bienvenida a sus alumnos. Sirius empezó a golpear el suelo rítmicamente con el pie, impaciente. Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, imaginando el delicioso sabor que tendría el pudin, cuando escuchó de fondo el nombre de su mejor amigo en labios del director.

- … y ahora... los Premios Anuales, que este año son para la señorita Lily Evans y para el señor James Potter... por su dedicación a los estudios... mejores notas del curso...

El discurso de Dumbledore enmudeció bajo el caluroso aplauso con el que el alumnado obsequió a los dos homenajeados, sobretodo desde la mesa de Gryffindor.

- ¡Felicidades, James! -dijeron Remus y Peter a un mismo tiempo.

Sirius le dedicó una amplia sonrisa de complicidad. Sobraban las palabras entre ellos.

- Vaya, que Premio Anual más mal repartido tenemos este año. Los dos de Gryffindor -comentó solamente, sonriendo-. Que se sepa cual es la casa con mejor nivel académico -añadió, elevando un poco la voz, consiguiendo un par de miradas fulminantes por parte de más de un Slytherin.

Cuando por fin consiguieron calmarse los ánimos y el profesor Dumbledore logró culminar su discurso se inició, para gran alivio de Sirius, el ansiado banquete de bienvenida.

- ¡Lily y yo! ¡Premio Anual! -exclamó James mientras se llenaba el plato a rebosar de patatas asadas-. ¿Sabes lo que esto significa, Canuto?

- ¡Por supuesto! Qué vas a poder quitarle todos los puntos que quieras a esos idiotas de Slytherin... -respondió con la boca llena de pudin-. Réstale unos cuantos a mi hermano de mi parte.

- Me refería al hecho de que tendré más posibilidades de pasar más tiempo con Lily, ¡pero eso que has dicho también me gusta!

- ¡James! -lo regañó Remus-. No se puede abusar de la licencia de quitar puntos al antojo de uno...

- Uuuu ¿Eso que noto por ahí es un tonillo de celos, Lunático? -lo pitorreó Sirius.

- ¿Y por qué iba a estar celoso?

- Porque este año se te acabó el choyo ese del Prefecto perfecto. Qué ahora que lo pienso, es una putada -Sirius se rascó la barbilla con aire pensativo-. Tus "privilegios" nos venían de perlas para cubrir nuestras escapaditas...

- Pues ahora te tendrás que conformar con los "privilegios" de James, que son más de los que tenía yo.

- Era mejor cuando te teníamos a ti. Todos los profesores te tienen en gran estima. No te ofendas, Cornamenta -se apresuró a añadir ante la protesta de su mejor amigo-, pero el echo de que tu "expediente delictivo" sea más extenso que la saga de la Dragonlance te resta algo de credibilidad.

- Cierto... -exclamaron sus tres amigos, apesadumbrados.

- De todas formas -continuó James-, cualquier sacrificio será recompensado si puedo acercarme más a Lily...

- Querrás decir: si puedes acercarte "algo" a ella -objetó Sirius-. No es por desanimarte, pero no se puede decir que hasta ahora hayas progresado mucho con ella ¿no?

- ¿Qué dices? Si la tengo casi comiendo de la palma de mi mano. Fijaos como me me mira con esos ojillos verdes repletos de amor y deseo...

Los otros tres se volvieron hacia la pelirroja, que en aquellos momentos fulminaba abiertamente a James desde unos asientos más allá. Remus y Sirius cruzaron una mirada divertida de circunstancias.

- Hombre... si tú le llamas "progreso" a que, en lugar de desear tu muerte, se decante por preferir que te caigas de la escoba durante un partido de quiditch y te quedes tetrapléjico...

_Hogwarts, Aula de Transformaciones. 2 de Septiembre de 1977. 11:00 am_

Los alumnos de séptimo salían del aula de Transformaciones tras una agotadora clase doble con la profesora McGonagall, a la cual le importó bien poco que fuera el primer día de clases para ajustarle bien las tuercas a sus alumnos de cara a los EXTASIS. El aula ya casi se había quedado vacía cuando la profesora retuvo a uno de los últimos rezagados.

- Señor Black, puede esperar un momento -Sirius y James, que se encontraban ya casi a punto de salir por la puerta, se volvieron hacia ella-. Me gustaría departir con usted antes de que se vaya a su próxima clase.

- ¡No hemos sido nosotros! -exclamaron ambos chicos al unísono, rápidamente, mirándose con expresión de circunstancias.

La profesora McGonagall los miró con los ojos entrecerrados. Los chicos no tenían una expresión muy inocente que digamos, por lo que la profesora se hizo una nota mental de que si llegaba a sus oidos alguna trastada acontecida en las catorce horas que llevaban de curso, ya sabía quiénes eran los culpables...

- No es por nada que haya hecho. En realidad, se podría decir que es por algo que no ha hecho.

Sirius volvió sobre sus pasos con el ceño fruncido y se sentó sobre un pupitre, dejando su mochila en el de al lado.

- Creo haber dicho _señor Black_, si no recuerdo mal -añadió la profesora, al ver que James tenía intención de quedarse también.

Tras pasar su mirada un par de veces de la profesora a su amigo y de su amigo a la profesora, se despidió con un gesto de Sirius y salió por la puerta con la mochila colgada al hombro.

- ¿Y bien? -preguntó el muchacho, dubitativo.

- Mierda, creo que me he dejado la pluma en clase -comentó Lily mientras rebuscaba frenéticamente en el fondo de su mochila-. Sigue tú, Mary. Yo vuelvo a buscarla. Nos vemos en Encantamientos.

Lily se despidió de su amiga y regresó por el pasillo por el que había venido, dirección al aula de Transformaciones. Por el camino se topó con James Potter, que le dirigió un entusiasmado "¡Hola, Lily!", al que ella respondió con un seco "Adiós, Potter", y continuó hasta el aula de la profesora McGonagall. La puerta no estaba cerrada del todo. Se oían unas voces hablando en el interior de la clase y Lily, que por lo general no tenía un carácter fisgón, se sorprendió a si misma aproximándose para escuchar la conversación. No pudo evitarlo, se trataban de la profesora McGonagall y Sirius Black.

- Quería hablarle de sus notas, señor Black.

- ¿De mis notas? -preguntó él, absolutamente confundido. Hasta donde él sabía, sus calificaciones no podían ser mejores. Ese hecho era el único que sus padres no podían reprocharle-. Pero si aprobé todo... -masculló.

- Por supuesto. Unas notas magníficas. Las mejores de su curso.

Si la profesora McGonagall le estaba echando aquél discurso para felicitarlo por sus notas... ¿A qué venía ese gesto de absoluto disgusto? ¿Es que diez Extraordinarios en sus TIMOs en quinto año y los nueve del último curso no le parecían suficientes? ¡Si no tenía más asignaturas! Ella misma había dicho que sus notas eran las mejores del curso. Un momento...

- James y Evans tienen mejores notas que yo -comentó. Aunque más bien era un pensamiento en voz alta. En realidad James y él habían sacado el mismo número de Extraordinarios.

La profesora McGonagall lo miró circunspecta y negó con la cabeza.

- Sus notas fueron las más altas, Black -repitió la profesora-. No es lo mismo unos Extraordinarios de nueve y medio que unos de diez, como es el caso de los suyos. Le correspondía a usted ser Premio Anual este año junto con la señorita Evans -sentenció con un mohín.

- Entonces, ¿Por qué...?

- ¿Por qué le otorgamos el nombramiento a Potter? Porque, a diferencia de usted, me consta que el señor Potter hinca los codos como nadie cuando se aproxima la época de exámenes. Sus buenas notas son el fruto de mucho trabajo y esfuerzo, y por ese motivo decidimos premiarlo a él. Black, usted tiene un talento y una inteligencia innata. Se pasa las clases hablando con sus compañeros y nunca presta atención y aún así saca dieces en sus exámenes sin apenas abrir los libros.

No se sentía en absoluto celoso por la suerte de su mejor amigo. Sirius era sin duda una persona orgullosa y era el primero en alardear por ser uno de los primeros de la clase. Pero de ahí a aspirar a ser Premio Anual... Lo cierto es que los estudios eran algo secundario para él. Se limitaba a echarle un vistazo a los libros el día antes para aprobar y ya. Se la sudaba bastante que hubieran nombrado a otro en su lugar. Y mucho más si esa persona era su mejor amigo. Se alegraba por él. Aunque James nunca lo reconociese, sabía que haber sido nombrado Premio Anual significaba mucho para él. Era su premio por años de trabajo. Era obvio que a la profesora le molestaba su propia falta de interés por los estudios y estaba de acuerdo con ella: James se lo merecía más. Pero aún así le molestó un poco que su profesora le recriminara su facilidad para los estudios.

- ¿Acaso tengo la culpa de tener una capacidad de retención mejor que la de James? -protestó.

- Claro que no. Si le digo todo esto es porque sé que usted puede dar mucho más. Y _quiero_ que de más.

"¿_Más aún?_" ¿Qué había más alto que un Extraordinario?

- Usted podría obtener fácilmente una Matrícula de Honor y... una beca para continuar con sus estudios. He oído que se marchó de la casa de sus padres el año pasado...

Sirius desvió la mirada, incómodo. La profesora McGonagall prefirió no hurgar en la herida.

- Me alegro de que nombraran Premio Anual a James. Se lo merece

- Veo que en eso estamos de acuerdo -sonrió la profesora. Sirius le devolvió la sonrisa.

Dando por zanjada la conversación, Sirius se colgó la mochila al hombro y se dirigió a la puerta.

- Sirius -este se volvió, sorprendido de que su profesora se dirigiera a él por su nombre de pila. Era la primera vez que la oía tutear a un alumno-. ¿Tiene pensado seguir estudiando Transformaciones? Es el mejor alumno que tengo en mi asignatura, junto con Potter -añadió-. Pero usted destaca considerablemente. Tiene mucho talento.

"_No se imagina hasta que punto_" sonrió Sirius. Si McGonagall supiera que él era animago, como ella... Su talento en Transformaciones no estaba muy por debajo del de su profesora, y parecía que ella empezaba a darse cuenta.

- Gracias. Pensaré en ello -contestó solamente.

La profesora lo acompañó a la puerta.

- Serías un buen sucesor, para el día que me jubile...

- ¿Yo profesor? -Sirius soltó una sonora carcajada-. Lo dudo mucho, profesora.

McGonagall sonrió también.

- Nunca diga: _De esta agua no beberé_.

Cuando salió del aula se topó de narices con Lily. Esta le dedicó tal mirada de odio que hizo que Sirius abriera los ojos como platos, sorprendido. Vale que él nunca le hubiese caído demasiado bien a la chica, pero hasta donde él sabía, esas miradas asesinas se las reservaba solo para James.

- ¿Quería algo, señorita Evans? -interrumpió la profesora McGonagall.

- Esto... mi pluma. Me la he dejado.

_Hogwarts, Cuarto piso. 2 de Septiembre de 1977. 06:45 pm_

Sirius bajaba ligero por las escaleras. Su intención era hacer una excursión hasta las cocinas. Se moría de hambre y no se veía con fuerzas de aguantar hasta la hora de la cena. A pesar de que todavía era de día y de que los alumnos tenían permiso para deambular (hasta cierto punto) por el castillo, tenía más que sabido que la zona de las cocinas no estaba permitida. Por lo que, cuando vio que no había nadie cerca, sacó el mapa del merodeador del bolsillo de su túnica y le echó un vistazo.

- Mierda... -masculló cuando vio a Filch rondando un par de pisos más abajo.

Tendría que dar un rodeo... Plegó el mapa y lo guardó en su túnica. Abandonó las escaleras a la altura del cuarto piso y se adentró por un pasillo. Al girar por una esquina se dio de bruces con una persona que venía en dirección contraria. Ambos acabaron con sus traseros en el frío suelo.

- Coño, Evans. A ver si miras por donde vas.

- Perdona, pero eras tú el que iba como alma que lleva el Diablo por los pasillos -le recriminó ella, cargando cada una de sus palabras con inmenso odio.

Se levantaron del suelo sacudiéndose sus respectivas ropas.

- Oye, ¿se puede saber qué demonios te he hecho? -preguntó el animago, que ya empezaba a mosquearse, pues Lily no había dejado de fulminarlo con la mirada a lo largo del día.

Recordaba un momento muy desagradable durante la comida del mediodía, en el Gran Comedor, en el que si las miradas quemasen, su muslo de pollo asado se habría convertido en sus manos en pollo a la brasa... muuuy pasado.

Ella lo fulminó de nuevo con la mirada.

- Lo sabes de sobra, Black.

Sirius trató de hacer memoria, buscando el momento exacto en el que había ofendido a la chica durante las últimas veintidós horas, pero no dio con la respuesta.

- Vale que nunca nos hemos llevado bien, pero no tienes motivos para tratarme así.

Lily, que ya había reemprendido su camino se volvió bruscamente hacia él.

- ¿Tú crees? Pues yo no pienso lo mismo -por alguna razón, parecía muy enfadada-. ¿Creíais que no me iba a dar cuenta de que lo habéis hecho a propósito?

El chico estaba un tanto confundido. Si Evans se refería a los inodoros que James y él habían echo explotar "sin querer" aquella mañana, la verdad es que no entendía de que se sorprendía la chica a aquellas alturas de la película. ¿Cuándo no habían hecho ellos algo a propósito?

- Bueno... No es para tanto, solo fueron dos inodoros... -se excusó encogiéndose de hombros, con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro.

- ¡No me vaciles! ¡Hablo del Premio Anual!

- ¿A qué te refieres? -preguntó él, frunciendo el ceño, absolutamente perdido en la conversación.

- Os escuché esta mañana a la profesora McGonagall y a ti -explicó, furiosa-. Lo planeasteis juntos ¿no? Tú te hacías la mosquita muerta y a él le darían el premio. Y así podría seguir atosigándome a su antojo...

Ohh Así que era eso. Ella creía que todo había sido un plan entre James y él para que el de gafas tuviera más oportunidades de acercarse a ella. Pensándolo con calma, no hubiese sido un mal plan. Algo muy típico de ellos.

- Me alaga que pienses eso de nosotros, Evans. Pero no puedes estar más equivocada.

Se dio la vuelta, con intención de alejarse de allí. No pudo evitar que la imaginación de la chica le arrancara una carcajada, que no hizo más que envalentonar a la pelirroja.

- ¡No te atrevas a reírte de mí! -gritó, agarrándolo con furia de un brazo para volverlo hacia ella, empujándolo un poco, sin querer, contra la pared.

- ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! -exclamó él, ahora ya enfadado. Jamás había soportado la violencia, sobre todo después de algún que otro episodio desagradable vivido en la casa de sus padres. Él, a su vez, la empujó levemente para alejarla de él.

En una situación normal, Lily Evans se abría disculpado por su brusquedad. Pero el gesto de Sirius de devolverle el empujón solo consiguió provocarla mucho más.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra volver a ponerme la mano encima! -gritó furiosa, empujándolo de nuevo, con más fuerza.

La paciencia de Sirius llegó a su límite. ¡Acusarlo a él de pegar a una chica! A _ÉL_. Intentó apartar a Lily de nuevo, pero esta, interpretando de nuevo de mala manera su gesto, empezó a propinarle manotazos. Él intentó detenerla, sin resultado. ¿Como pararla sin que ella interpretara el gesto como otra agresión?

- ¡Para! ¿Te has vuelto loca? ¡Estate quieta! ¡Ay!

Finalmente logró atrapar sus muñecas entre sus manos. En un ágil movimiento cambió sus posiciones y en un instante fue Lily la que se encontró contra la pared, completamente inmovilizada, con Sirius a escasos centímetros de ella. De repente ambos parecieron olvidar los motivos que los habían llevado a aquella situación. Solo eran conscientes de la proximidad del otro y de sus respiraciones agitadas. Entonces Lily se dio cuenta de una cosa... ¡Estaba a menos de diez centímetros del chico más atractivo del colegio! Y por primera vez en siete años reparó en el hecho de que Sirius era realmente guapo. Nunca antes había pensado en ello. Lo tenía tan cerca que podía distinguir una aureola oscura alrededor de sus pupilas, unas motitas azules en sus iris grises y su aliento acariciándole la mejillas. En ese momento no era dueña de sus actos y se odió a si misma cuando su mirada se desprendió de los ojos de Sirius para posarse en sus labios.

Todo ocurrió muy deprisa. Sirius aflojó su agarre y con un suave empujón la guió al interior del aula más próxima. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, Lily estaba atrapada contra la puerta de la clase y Sirius la besaba apasionadamente, con una mano enredada en su pelo y la otra en su cintura, pegándola más a él. Entrelazó los brazos alrededor de su cuello y se dejó llevar por aquella cálida danza que habían iniciado los labios de ambos, pegándose más a él, si era posible. Esto pareció volverlo loco. En un ágil movimiento la levantó y la sentó en el pupitre más próximo. Sus labios se deslizaron por el cuello de la chica, al tiempo que esta comenzaba a acariciar su ancha espalda sobre la camisa del uniforme.

- Sirius... -no pudo reprimir un gemido cuando una de las manos del chico se aventuró sobre uno de sus pechos.

Aquello fue como una descarga eléctrica. Se separaron bruscamente, con las mejillas ruborizadas y los labios hinchados por los besos compartidos. Se miraron fijamente durante unos segundos, asimilando lo que acababan de hacer. Sirius empezó a apartarse de ella, como si quemara. Pero antes de que hubiera tenido tiempo de alejarse demasiado la mano de la pelirroja se estrelló con fuerza contra su mejilla en un sonoro (y doloroso) bofetón.

- ¡Ahh! ¿Era necesario que me dieras tan fuerte? -preguntó, frotándose la dolorida mejilla-. No es por nada, pero tú te has dejado...

- Lo siento, se me ha escapado -Lily parecía realmente arrepentida de su reacción.

Sirius se apartó de ella y se sentó en una silla.

- Por Merlín, ¿Cómo he podido liarme contigo? -se preguntó, hundiendo el rostro entre sus manos.

- ¡Oye! -protestó ella-. Creo que, para ser mi primer beso, no lo he hecho tan mal.

Sirius levantó la cabeza y la miró fijamente.

- ¿Tu primer_..._? -preguntó, con los ojos como platos. Lily se sonrojó y apartó la mirada, muy ocupada de pronto en asegurarse de que toda su ropa estaba donde debía estar. Sirius se echó las manos a la cabeza, literalmente-. Ahora sí que estoy acabado...

- ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? ¡Tampoco es para tanto! Ya sé que nunca nos hemos llevado bien, pero el mundo no se va a acabar porque nos hayamos besado.

Él levantó su rostro para mirarla y Lily se asustó al ver sus ojos al borde de las lágrimas.

- No lo entiendes, Lily. He besado a la chica de la que está enamorado mi mejor amigo... ¿Cómo he podido hacerle esto? Después de todo lo que ha hecho por mi...

- James... ¿Está enamorado de mí? -preguntó, sin hacer mucho caso de lo que decía el chico.

- No hace falta que te hagas la sorprendida -contestó él, con el ceño fruncido por la expresión de la pelirroja-. Lo sabes de sobra. Te lo ha dicho todos los días desde, al menos, los últimos tres años.

- Ya... Bueno... Es que yo... No lo tomé en serio.

- ¿Te gusta James? -preguntó con una sonrisilla pícara, al percibir que ella se había sonrojado hasta la raíz del pelo-. ¡Te gusta James!

- Shhh ¡Cállate!

- ¿Se puede saber entonces por qué lo tratas como a una mierda?

- Pues porque es un idiota, un creído y un chulo prepotente, y a pesar de ello me gusta -Sirius no le encontró mucho sentido a aquella respuesta. Lily suspiró-. Pensé que él solo se estaba burlando de mí, para meterse conmigo. Como soy amiga de Severus...

- Pues no puedes estar más equivocada. En primer lugar, te juro que lo de que acabaran nombrando Premio Anual a James no fue ninguna estratagema para acercarse a ti. Las cosas sucedieron así y punto. En segundo lugar, a James le gustas de verdad. Puede que sí sea algo chulo y todo eso que has dicho, pero tiene muchísimas cualidades buenas. Es el mejor amigo que alguien pueda tener... -el rostro del animago se ensombreció-. Y yo no me lo merezco -añadió, agachando la cabeza.

Lily se acercó a él y le acarició el brazo, intentando consolarlo.

- Tranquilo. Esto podría haberle pasado a cualquiera...

- Soy un miserable...

- Eso no es cierto -rebatió ella, tajante. Luego sonrió con dulzura-. Solo un poco idiota.

Sirius intentó sonreír, pero no lo consiguió. El corazón de Lily se encogía al verlo en aquél estado de angustia.

- Lo peor de todo es que él me perdonaría. Pero jamás podría perdonarme yo...

- Si ninguno de los dos decimos nada...

Él la miró, dudando.

- Jamás le he mentido a James. Eso sería traicionarlo...

- No tiene por qué. Él no tiene por qué enterarse. Después de todo ha sido una tontería. No ha significado nada. Porque no ha significado nada ¿No?

- ¡Claro que no! No te ofendas, Lily. Estás muy buena y todo eso, pero no siento nada especial por ti

Lily se rió.

- Lo mismo digo.

- ¿Lo de que estoy muy bueno, o lo de que no sientes nada especial por mi? -preguntó, con una sonrisa socarrona.

- Las dos cosas.

A ambos les entró la risa tonta. Al cabo de un par de minutos ambos estaban en el suelo, sujetándose las costillas, retorciéndose en un ataque de risa incontrolable.

- En serio. No le digas nada a James, Sirius. No tiene importancia -consiguió decir la chica, cuando se hubo recuperado de su ataque de risa.

- ¿Por qué tienes tanto interés en que no le diga nada? -preguntó Sirius, secándose una lágrima que se le había escapado con las risas.

Lily bufó.

- Porque puede que a ti, que eres su mejor amigo, te perdone. Pero si se entera de que nos enrollamos a mi no querrá verme ni en pintura, y arruinaré cualquier posibilidad de salir con él.

Sirius la miró unos instantes, sorprendido, para acto seguido echarse a reír de nuevo. Lily lo secundó.

Finalmente decidieron que lo que había ocurrido quedaría entre ellos dos. Aunque a Sirius le costaría un tiempo deshacerse del cargo de conciencia.

Sirius olvidó de que tenía hambre, y él y Lily pasaron lo que quedaba de tarde planeando la mejor forma de confesarle a James sus sentimientos. Ambos sospechaban que aquél era el inicio de una bonita amistad...

**FIN**


End file.
